Command Center
Command Center This is the first page you will see when you login to your account. There is a lot of information contained on this page but do not worry we will explain the most important parts for you. The first section is the User information section this will inform you about the basics of your account, for the most part you will mainly only take notice of the Unit production, Income per turn, Attack turns and Covert turns this is due to fact they change most and are extremely important aspect of your account. You will also sometime be checking out the Realm alert level this feature will effect your income '''and '''covert actions. You can choose between''' Low, Normal, High and Critical alert level. These '''lower your income and boost your covert power ONLY when defending against enemy SABOTAGE '''missions by 10,20,40 and 70% respectively. Some players may want to enable in game notifications and they can do so by checking or unchecking the little box directly under realm alert level section and click the set button. Last but not least for this section of the Command Center at start you will be given some important missions you can see this as it will be red is you have missions that need your attention you can find out more about the Mission center here. Next section you may be looking at a lot is the '''Officer section, this section is also very important as officers help boost your unit production '''by sacrificing some income to be spread out amounts the officers under your command. If you do not wish to be a commander you can easily check or uncheck the check box that says '''Accept new officers '''and click set. There is more to know about officers and they deserve a page all of there own, you can visit it here to find out more about them. Next section you will always be glancing at is the '''Military Effectiveness section, here you will find your main actions Attack action This action is used to attack other players and must be higher then the defensive action of the enemy player to be successful. Defense Action This action is used to defend against other players and must be higher then the attack action of the enemy player to be successful other wise you may loose men and or gold during such attacks. Covert Action This action will protect your stats from being shown to others, keep this high if you wan to keep prying eyes away. but note that covert units are vulnerable with out a defense so keeping the 2 balanced is very important. Anti Covert Action This action is for when you want to go out a kill the enemy's covert operatives, its best to increase this when attacking a enemy with no defense as they will die easily to defensive units. Deprevation Vessel Action This action represents you spaceship without it you cant steal planets , raid other users and destroy other ships. having a big ship is very important aspect to the game. Total Action This action is the combination of all the above actions and gives you a idea of your accounts total power. Then there is a link to a page called Military Effectiveness '''This page will break down the above actions so you can understand fully how and what gives them there numbers. The next section you will look at is the '''Personnel section, This section pretty much shows you all your units and you can get a more in-depth look at them by visiting the Training page here. You will also notice in this section a Military Commander showing the amount you own and cost per turn for them all we have a page dedicated to them as well you can visit here. Then the last section you will look at is '''Planet Summary Section, '''This section will give you a basic overview of all the planets inside you realm there defense and there total actions along with there names. for a more in-depth look at planets visit the Planet Summary page here. Last but not least right at the bottom is your recruit link which will look like this http://sgwars.com/recruit.php?uniqid=li1387135834 when you give this out and a person clicks on it they will be asked to click a number to make sure there not a bot and then asked to join or join under you and automatically become you officer as long as you have room of course. For doing this you will receive 1 extra unit per unique click. Category:Pages